


Not much changes

by theyhaverice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyhaverice/pseuds/theyhaverice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon meet again after two years. Killua thinks not a lot has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not much changes

  Time goes by fast once you stop thinking about it, Killua muses to himself, Gon's snores the only quiet disturbance in the silence of the bedroom. Shifting his head to the side to glance at his best friend sprawled on the bed across the room, a soft smile begins to lift his lips. Alluka remains pressed against his side in a tight hold, her body rising and falling in time with Killua's own breaths. He feels her chest move as she breathes, a new found comfort formed from their regained closeness as siblings.

  Killua returns to staring at the white and flaking ceiling, slow thoughts drifting through his head. The long day begins to catch up with him as he nods off, his eyelids falling into a comfortable half-lidded position. The ceiling becomes blurry and unfocused as he thinks back on his day, content to lay calm and quiet and enjoy a stillness he is still unused to.

  
  
******

 

  Alluka had sprinted to hug Gon tight the moment she spotted him in the crowd, shouts of glee following her. The pang in Killua's chest, that had been there since the two had first separated, faded into a soft, warm glow that spread through his body, resting in his fingertips and floating in his torso as he met eyes with his best friend. Gon's mouth split into a grin so wide it threatened to overtake his entire face as Killua made his way over to him and Alluka, whose arms were still wrapped in a vice around Gon's middle.  
  
  "Killua!" Gon shouted, voice bubbling with obvious glee as Killua drew closer. He lifted an arm off of Alluka to wave it in the air. Killua returned the gesture, though less dynamically, as he stopped in front of Gon and his sister, who finally detached herself from the boys torso.

  Two years doesn't change people as much as you would think, Killua realized upon seeing Gon for the first time since they had parted at the World Tree. The brightness in his smile had not dimmed enough for Killua to look at it directly, and instead he found his gaze resting on his arms, his legs, his eyes, ones that still held that childish sense of wonder and amusement. The scattered freckles across the boys nose and cheeks were still there, although many more had joined them. His dark hair was cut shorter, yet no height was lost as Gon appeared to have grown at least three inches in the time they were apart. Killua was pleased to see he still had the upper hand in height, although the gap was much smaller at this point

  "Gon." He replyed, a broad, genuine smile on his face. Killua barely had time to prepare as Gon threw himself into his arms, nearly sending Killua onto his back from the force of the hug. Killua regained his balance, stumbling back as Gon wrapped his legs around Killua's middle to hug him tightly.

  "I missed Killua so much!" Killua's embarrassed sputters at Gon's display of affection went unheard as the boy simply hugged him closer and giggled in his ear.

  "Gon!" Killua exclaimed, face red. "You're too old for this! Not to mention too heavy!" Killua added, tightening his hold on Gon's back to prove his point. Gon only laughed in reply.

  "Killua can hold me no problem, he's strong enough! Besides, who cares how old I am? I missed you and that's all that matters!" Killua felt his ears burn from the compliment, aided by Alluka's gleeful laughter beside him.

  "You're embarrassing..." Killua mumbled, but hugged Gon back anyway. At least, the best he could with the awkward hold he had around the boy. "I missed you too." Two years hadn't changed Gon's scent, Killua noticed as he pressed against Gon's shoulder, inhaling a familiar smell of sun, grass, and the woods, something Killua hadn't realized he missed so much until it was within his grasp again. He didn't know how long the two stayed like that, but it couldn't have been too long before Alluka pulled on his sleeve, restless.

  "No fair, Brother! You can't have Gon all to yourself!" Killua, more begrudgingly than he would like to admit, pulled back from the hug, allowing Gon to jump down out of his arms. He gave Alluka a smile.

  "Of course, sorry Alluka." His sister smiled back, before grabbing Gon's hand, asking him where he wanted to eat, her high voice laced with excitement. Gon declared that Alluka was the one who should pick, to which she laughed, pulling on Gon's arm and insisting that he choose. A brief argument, albeit a very polite and light-hearted one, broke out between the two, before Gon piped up that since they couldn't decide, Killua would be the one who picked. Killua, who had been drifting off in amusement watching the two and their good-natured bickering, was brought back to earth at the sound of his name.

  Killua blinked at Gon, who stared back with expectation in his expression.

  "Huh?" Killua's blank look had Gon and Alluka groaning simultaneously.

  "Brother, you need to pay attention!" Alluka scolded him, hands on her hips and a smile curling her mouth up. Gon mirrored her, a pout on his lips.

  "Yeah! I said, Killua gets to decide on where we go for lunch!" Killua blinked again before grasping the question.

  "Oh, okay." He glanced around at the various shops and buildings around them, but didn't have any idea what restaurants were in the unfamiliar city the three teens had met up in. "What do they have here?"

  "Killua is hopeless!" Gon exclaimed, but his laugh revealed the playfulness in the dig. Killua elbowed him in the side.

  "It's not like you know either." Gon dug his own elbow into Killua's ribs, while Alluka giggled at their ridiculousness.

  "Why don't we go look around then?" Gon suggested, to which Killua and Alluka, having no better option, agreed upon. The three set off down the street, Alluka pulling on both of their hands while Gon and Killua resumed jabbing each other with their elbows. The trio's laughs could be heard echoing down the street even as they walked away.

 

******

 

  Killua opens his eyes from where they have drifted shut, his arm unconsciously tightening around his sister. He lets his head fall to the side and finds Gon's figure in the dark, tracking the movements of his steady breathing. Although Gon's eyes are shut, he can see the soft brown color of them in his mind.

  They haven't changed either, Killua notes, although it's not as if he expected differently. Seeing that the same enthusiastic shine still resides in them has Killua aching with nostalgia. He startles as Gon's eyes snap open, shutting his own blue ones and feigning sleep. After a few seconds, he hears the creak of Gon's bed as he sits up, and then the faint thump of his feet hitting the floor. There's an almost imperceptible shuffling noise as Gon crosses the room. He walks around the bed to stand next to Killua, leaning over to nudge his shoulder with a slight push of his hand.

  "Killua?" His voice, barely audible, has Killua loosening his grip on Alluka to carefully roll over and face his best friend, sitting up to become more eye level.

  "Gon? What is it?" He whispers back, curious as to what the problem was. Gon shifts on the pads of his feet, reaching a hand up to scratch at the back of his head. His eyes are looking everywhere but Killua's face.

  "Can I...sleep in your bed tonight?" The question doesn't register in Killua's mind for several moments, as Gon's fidgeting only grows worse.

  "What?" Killua's eyebrows furrow as Gon gives a breathy, nervous laugh, practically just an exhale of air its so quiet.

  "I miss Killua. And it's cold." Gon gives Killua a wide eyed look, finally meeting his gaze. His eyes, just as innocent and bright as Killua remembers, are pleading as he stares, and Killua begins to cave. The bed was big enough to hold the three of them, although barely, and with a sigh of defeat Killua finds himself gently moving Alluka and himself over to make room for Gon, whose expression lights up with glee before he burrows into the bed beside Killua. It doesn't take long for him to get comfortable, and he relaxes into the bed.  
  
  "G'night, Killua." Gon mumbles, already on the threshold of sleep, and in moments he is, quiet snores drifting throughout the room again. He snuggles closer into Killua, one arm unconsciously coming up to rest on Killua's chest. Alluka moves similarly on Killua's other side, face pressed against his shoulder as she clings tightly to his arm.

  Sandwiched between the two of them, his sister and his best friend, it doesn't take long for Killua to begin drifting off, their breathing synchronized in the steady rise and fall of their chests.

  Maybe this will never change as well, Killua thinks, hoping that these moments with the two people he loves the most would last forever, the closeness and the simplicity of spending time with them. He tilts his head to look at Gon.

_Maybe it never has to..._

  "Goodnight, Gon."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://www.theyhaverice.tumblr.com


End file.
